


Red and Black

by Anonymous



Series: A Little 'Lemon' with Your Tea [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Light Dom/sub, Light Restraints, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Yep think that covers everything, but he gets better!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance has been…twitchy. And when he’s twitchy, they’re twitchy.“Ambush tonight?” Keith suggests. The earlier they hash it out, the better. If there’s anything they’ve learned about Lance it’s that he likes to let his insecurities fester.Shiro affirm with a nod. “Ambush tonight.”Also know as Lance finally deciding to show off his other outfits to Keith and Shiro. They like them...a lot.





	1. Misson Red

**Author's Note:**

> More filth fueled by your comments and encouragement. Many of your words made me laugh and pushed me into this next segment. But heads up when this story is finished...it might be the last in this series. I think I've wrapped up all the bases I wanted to cover, put Lance in a good place and this could be a good stopping point. In the future I might make more sexy epilogues, but I'll probably take a break to reset my head. Thank you for following me on this journey and take your tissues ready! :D 
> 
> A special thanks to: the-all-seer, wintersnight, Awarmlight, umeyaoi, Anira8884, KyokoUchiha, Inoshi (angelinoshi), PSIDontKnow, NamelessIceGoddess, thuguke, Alana Bochmann, youlookhellafine, heavenscloud, copingwithkarma, No1DigiBakuFan, bonneappletit, ouji_hime, httydfreakforever, lmaoo, 100shots100hits, hybridkitsune, Miyuki_Namida49, Callin, SexuallyFrustratedDolphin, calescently, AruRmz, Drosana, Ribbon13, CrashBagPhoto, patchfacing, RavensSplashing, rebelrumi, HowLoveGoes, professional_laugher, Tiponya, Blargnaught, MajinNeda, castielismybabydaddy, about_30_ninjas, watchmewritehere, NaevaBelle, FindingZ, ragdollwitch, CatMahogany, ApertureKat, riley499, Angery_pidge, Fiction_Pixie1215, LenaKitsune, MiraculousChat, Wragziez, It_is_whoat_it_is and Summerlover21

It’s a subtle thing. You’d have to be very observant to spot it these last few days. To see how during briefing Lance’s eyes would fog up, but flinch out of it when someone calls his name. Or how at the dinner table Lance would keep stealing glances at Keith’s hands. Or how in training his breath would hitch when Shiro picked him up to set him on his feet after a bot knocked him down.

But Shiro and Keith take note. Nothing is _wrong_ between them. In fact, their relationship has been getting stronger, the edges rounding out every day. Months together have made them very attuned to their boyfriend’s patterns.

Lance has been…twitchy.

And when he’s twitchy, _they’re twitchy._

“Ambush tonight?” Keith suggests. The earlier they hash it out, the better. If there’s anything they’ve learned about Lance it’s that he likes to let his insecurities _fester_.

Shiro affirm with a nod. “Ambush tonight.”

They attack when Lance is most vulnerable. _During cuddles._ The sharpshooter’s frankly addicted to them, always greedy to wind their legs together and tuck his head underneath one of theirs. He won’t miss any opportunity to be the ‘little’ spoon, even when Lance has a minute height advantage over Keith.   

The movie was fun, all of them curled up on Shiro’s bed, the glow of the holoscreen highlighting and softening their features. Lance leaning back on Shiro while Keith lies on one side with an arm curled over his waist. Lance looks warm, comfortable, and relaxed. So when the credits roll, Keith strikes.  

“Hey, Lance, is there something up?”

“Hmmm?” Lance mumbles sleepily, Shiro wonders if they should just let it go until morning.  Lance looks so adorable like this, half-turning to follow the metal fingers playing with his hair.

“You’ve been a little—” Keith falters, shit what’s the word to use? “— _off_ lately. Is there something you want to talk about?”  

What used to be pliant, freezes, each muscle tensing up and Keith tightens his grip on his flighty boyfriend just in case. Yep. _Knew it._

“Shhhh, we’re just asking if there’s something on your mind.” Shiro runs this hand more firmly against Lance’s skull.

“No pressure though,” Keith insists. “We’re just all open ears.”   

They wait, letting the holoscreen shut off once the credits end. The only light comes from the faint glow of the castle walls. Keith and Shiro can still make out Lance’s face, but the dark seems to give him comfort. He inhales through his nose deeply, “Um, remember how a while ago….I dressed up for you guys?”

“How could we forget? You couldn’t walk for like two days.” Keith nuzzles the side of Lance’s face smugly.

“We got to carry you around for a while,” Shiro adds, letting his other hand rub a hipbone. “It was _wonderful_.”

Shiro loves the princess carry very, very much. Especially when he gets to show off exactly who belongs to him. Loves the chance to pamper and spoil with the little things like pressing fruit to Lance’s lips or washing all that gorgeous tan skin.  Enjoys watching Lance’s mouth fall open in a sigh as the hot water eases anything that’s sore. Keith is a tad more difficult to pin down and coddle properly, sadly.

“Well, I want to do that again.”

Keith and Shiro definitely perk up at that sentence.

“A-and you know how I told you about your ‘sets?” Yes, Lance, Shiro remembers. Shiro already aches to see how _open_ his access is. “I want to show them off?”

“I am so down for that. Can we do that like tomorrow?” Keith fervently squeezes Lance’s waist at the thought.

“But the t-thing is, I made them specifically for—” He flaps his hands about, “Your guys’ special tastes? I kinda want to, _holy crow I don't know,_ display them to the person they’re for first?”

“So some one-on-one time?” Shiro muses. He brushes the back of his knuckles down the paladin’s face.

“But we _just_ had a talk about _including_ , welcoming, joining in whenever we wanted, and it’s not like I want to leave anyone out. It’s not like I don’t want Keith ever to see the black pair, or you to see the red pair. But I—” Lance flounders for a while, and Shiro can feel the warmth in his cheeks as he tries to find the right words.

“Stop thinking about this so fucking hard.” Keith gives Lance’s throat a small bite. “You’ll break your ridiculously pretty head.”

Shiro chuckles. “Sweetheart, the thought is nice and all, but the real point of that conversation was to literally drill through your head—”

 _“And your body,”_ Keith mutters.

“—that you’re an equal part of this relationship. Not that you can’t ever jump us one at a time.”

“But!” Lance attempts, but it slips into a moan as Keith sucks the tendons of his neck.

“Don’t an idiot. How could I be hurt or jealous of that?”

“Go have some time with Keith first.” Shiro presses his smile into Lance’s skin, proving how much he is okay with it.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Lance, I'm fine.” His voice gets a little deeper, a little darker. “You know why? Because I know once you're done with him, _you're going to come to me_ , and I want that."

He finishes the point with tilting Lance’s face back enough to kiss him slowly, thoroughly. Keeps his grip light, but doesn’t let Lance pull back until he’s explored his fill.

“Um….okay.” Shiro pecks another kiss as a reward and settles Lance’s head back in the crevice of his shoulder. A lazy warmth spreads through Lance, not so hot that anything will come of it tonight, but okay, maybe he’s got this? “I guess you’ll have something to look forward to real soon, Keith.”

“Don’t keep me waiting too long,” Keith whispers, peppering kisses up his boyfriend’s throat. Lance’s eyes flutter shut and the paladin goes boneless between them once again. It’s the best look for their Lance, really.

“Heh, I’ll try not to.” And if he does…he’ll do his best to make it worth it.

* * *

“Paladin Keith, I wish for all of your attention, not a portion of it.”

Keith jerks his eyes back to the Galra in front of him. This time should be spent discussing tactics with the Blades of Mamora. Not ogling his boyfriend from across the room. Even if Lance is a filthy, _cheating_ tease. Even if Keith would give up his _left leg_ to turn that teasing curl of lips into a shuddering moan.

Oh, and it isn’t fair that only Keith, and Shiro who keeps covering his mouth in amusement like an _ass_ , understand what Lance’s new necklace means.

It’s a red collar. The blue paladin sports it like it’s a stupid fashion statement. Strutted in right when the meeting started so Keith couldn’t do anything but sit and stare at it.

“Lance, what’s that about?” Hunk points to choker hugging his bro’s neck suspiciously. Please don’t be a sex thing; _please don’t be a sex thing. Come on bro, why do you have to be like this._

“Oh, this?” Lance smiles secretly. “It’s nothing. I’m just trying a new look.”

 _Bullshit, that’s_ _Keith red collar._

It’s agonizing. Lance keeps running a finger over the surface, pushing the digit under the leather. It’s simple, dark red, no embellishments except the silver buckle keeping it place. Keith longs to grab it. First it to drag Lance’s mouth over his, or move his head exactly where it needs to be.

The Blade taps the table between them with a claw. “May I inquire why I cannot hold your focus?”

Their new allies are blunt as hell and kind of jerks. They cut their losses quickly, ruthlessly, making due for their best case of survival. There’s a reason why only a few showed up when they attacked Zarkon last time. But the Galra _do_ appreciate stark honesty which Keith excels at. “My boyfriend is teasing me with something I can’t have right now.”

“Perhaps your mate should learn about the correct _time and place_ with his seductions,” the Blade states pointedly.

“Yeah, but then he’ll never do it again,” Keith whines softly.

“Ah, being young.” The Galra shakes his head and waves him off. “Then continuing this conversation is pointless. Go, I will not keep you any longer. Show your mate the consequences of his taunts.”

Keith struggles keeping his grin small and nonthreatening. He doesn’t want to spook Lance from his seat as he chats with Allura. “Thanks for understanding.”

Then he stalks towards his boyfriend. Gets tunnel vision, seeing nothing but that scarlet line on rich tan skin. He threads a hand under the strap and tugs lightly. At the motion Lance startles, his blue eyes going wide and _Keith wants to eat him alive._

“K-Keith?”

“Princess, are you done with Lance?” Keith asks with a dangerous smirk making Lance’s whole body shudder.

Allura huffs, a wry expression on her face, “I suppose I am now.”

“Good.” And Keith starts dragging Lance out the door. He hears Shiro chuckling behind them. Shut up you’ll get yours. He’ll rub the _pain_ in Shiro’s face when it’s his turn.

“Keith, wait I—” Keith presses them together chest to chest, licks his way into Lance’s mouth before he can say anything else.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t drag you—” Keith jerks the collar, “—straight to my room like the _good boy_ you are.”

Lance blushes deeply. He practically matches his collar _perfectly_.  “‘C-cause I need to put on the rest of your outfit first,” he mumbles, looking to the side.

Decisions, decisions. On one hand, Keith has been waiting to see the whole getup Lance had prepared. On the other…Keith pictures Lance in _just_ the collar and _groans_.

Lance pushes on Keith’s shoulders softly. “It’ll only take ten minutes, I swear.”

Keith darts forward to kiss and mouth at the collar desperately in response. Ten minutes? Fuck no.   

_“I swear, Keith!”_

“Fine.” Keith pouts angrily pressing his forehead against Lance’s. The paladin beams and dang it Keith is gonna make him scream so hard. _“Ten. Freaking. Minutes.”_

“Meet you there.” Lance flounces off. Like a fucking bunny or something. Gosh, Keith is gonna die in these ten minutes. He stomps to his room and starts ripping his clothes off because, hey, he learned his lesson last time. Yeah, not gonna let Lance torture him with that strip tease again. A shirt lands in the corner, his boots chucked in the closet, followed by his pants.

He’s in his boxers when he hears the quietest knock at the door. Keith lunges towards it.

The door slides open to reveal Lance fingering that dumb blue robe and Keith needs to burn it ‘cause it’s covering most of his boyfriend’s skin. “Can I come in?”

“Sure, I’d love to make you come.” The words pour out before Keith can think twice. That’s not what Lance meant, you idiot. Or at least, _not yet._

The phrase makes Lance snort, losing that tint of nervousness, “Pffft, dude, is there _ever anything else_ on your mind?”

Nope, his brain is divided into three sections. Getting stronger, Shiro, and Lance. Maybe food sometimes, but he can do without. “Can you blame me? How can I think of anything else with hot boyfriends like you and Shiro?” Keith gently takes Lance’s wrist to pull him inside. Kisses him up against the door when it shuts.

Keith fucking loves the way Lance tastes.

The way his mouth falls open to let Keith slide in deeper and deeper. Plus the variety of noises falling from those pretty lips is _nice_. Lance makes these little punched out moans and _quiznak_ they’ve only started.

The red paladin draws back, eyes heavy with how bruised and wet Lance’s mouth already looks. “Okay, strip.”

Lance needs a second to shake off pleasantly haze, he runs his fingers through Keith’s mullet, and bites his lip. “Actually, one more thing…”

Keith growls, “ _No_. No more things. No more waiting.” He walks backwards towards the bed, tugging Lance along by the waist.

“Just hear me out!” Lance twitches anxiously; Keith feels the top of the bed hit his knees. “You might like this. I mean, _I-I want to try it,_ ‘cause your self-control is nada in bed, but if you don’t want to that’s okay, and—”

“What is it?” Keith interrupts, rubbing the hips he finds through the fabric. Lance’s rambling cuts off and he swallows. Then he reaches into his robe pocket to pull something out.

Keith plops down on the bed, dumbfounded at the objects. “ **Holy crow,** you’re kinkier than me.”

It’s a pair of handcuffs.

They’re the standard type they keep in the castle for unwanted guests. They gleam white with a line of blue that Keith knows lights up when activated. He feels beyond proud, aroused as hell and _disgusted_ with himself because why didn’t he think of that before? _Just think of what he could do with a pair of those._

“ _No, I’m n-not._ It’s weird, it’s too weird, isn’t it?” Lance splutters, a flush racing all the way to the tips of his ears. He covers his face with his other hand embarrassed, “I wanted to make this special, and now I’ve ruined it. It’s too much, I’ll just—”    

Well, Keith has to stop that line of thought _now_. He reaches to push Lance’s hand away, “Hey, hey, look at me. Does it look like I’m saying no? Just ‘cause I’ve never done it before, doesn’t mean we can’t try it. I mean if _Shiro_ wants me to stay in one spot _he just holds me down_. But this is sexy. We should do it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, plus you’re in the get-up, so you get the reins. If you want to tie me down? _At your mercy, o-fucking-kay,”_ Keith scoots back, putting his hands above his head. The headboard has a main post that’s just right for this. “I'm willing, baby, slap ‘em on me.”

“You sure?” Lance crawls alongside him, opening the pair tentatively.

“I’m sure, plus if I don’t have something holding me back, I’ll probably bulldoze you over when you crack that robe for me.”

“True.” This time around, Lance _knows_ he looks awesome.

“But!” Keith stresses, feeling the electric hum as the cuffs click shut, “To be fair, you have to let me use these on _you_ , someday. Like Wednesday.”

“There might not be anything left of me by Wednesday,” Lance mutters from the corner of his mouth.

“Then pencil me in on Thursday.”

A smile cracks over Lance’s lips. How did he manage to get Keith? “You horrible horndog. Fine. Thanks for you know…putting up with me.”

“Anytime and always, now _strip_ for me, babe.”

With one last laugh, Lance unties the belt and lets the robe hit the floor.

“Yeah.” Keith’s voice goes harsh, strained. “The cuffs were a good idea.”

“Oh, really?” Lance purrs. He’s getting better at this. Still can’t pull off dirty talk like the red paladin, but at least he can be a little more confident when Keith rakes his eyes up and down his form. He nailed it. Hit every button Keith has. _Score_.

The dark red leather is almost painted to his skin. Thick one to two inch bands crisscross in bold patterns down his chest connecting to a silver ring in the center. _Great to pull on if necessary._ It leaves his nipples bare, but a few straps almost seem to push the flesh up underneath to frame and make his nubs perk.

A pair of the shortest, tightest boy shorts accompanies the harness. A zipper runs on each side for easy removal for when the time is right. But what really gets to Keith is the—

“I want to fuck you in only those boots,” Keith announces. He has no choice. Keith must state the obvious so Lance knows his intentions upfront. _Yes, he likes the shoes._ No idea why he didn’t notice them before.  Probably ‘cause the moment he dragged Lance through the door he was more interested in his _mouth_ than his footwear.  But he appreciates how they reach the top of Lance’s thighs. How he desperately needs that kitten heel to _dig_ into him when he’s making Lance scream.   

“Well, maybe you will if you’re good for me.”

Keith’s sits up as much as possible with the restraints and Lance climbs into his lap. Two arms drape over his shoulders and their bodies press together tantalizingly. The leather feels amazing as it brushes Keith’s skin. Lance rocks down, releasing a whine straight into Keith’s mouth.

Then he lets his hands roam.

 _It’s awful._ Really, Keith regrets the handcuffs a lot now. He’s never been patient, and Lance explores at his horrible leisure. Traces biceps and kneads the base of his neck, leaving the red paladin panting. Rakes his nails over his chest and Keith jerks when they scrape purposely over his nipples.

“L-Lance,” Keith struggles to breathe out. At least the tease pulls down his boxers, letting them fall off the side of the bed. “You’re driving me crazy, do something!”

“I am doing something. Wow…this is nice.” One hand plays with the tip of Keith’s cock while the other teases a nipple. “I _never_ get to touch like this. Usually, I’m just a mess. Forgetting everything except how good you guys make me feel.”

“But I _love_ making you feel good.” Keith strains against the headboard. In fact, why can’t he make Lance feel good right now? If he tries he could probably get his hands free, _probably_.

Lance snickers. It is really great to be on the other side of this. To give for once instead of take.  “And you’re awesome at it. But it’s nice to return the favor sometimes _when I actually remember my name.”_

“Pssssh, the only name you need to know is _baby_ or _pretty_.”

“Jerk,” Lance counters fondly, tugging on Keith’s hard flesh more firmly. “Well, _love_ , should you come like this? Or should I take you in my mouth?”

Keith’s moans get better, louder. “I-I want to be in you, baby. _Please_.”

Of course he does, typical. Yet, Lance feels all his blood rush south anyways at the request. Is this the reason why Keith and Shiro are obsessed with making him _beg_ so much?  “Okay, we can do that.” Maintaining eye contact as he arches his hips up to finger the zippers on both sides. Starts to pull when a balmera crystal of an idea lights up. _A tasty one._

He smirks down at the breathless paladin. "There are two ways I could do this."

"I can think of a lot more than two," Keith blurts out instantly, mouth outrunning his brain.

Lance leans down to slap his chest, crawling up his body, still smirking like mad. " _Oh, I bet._ But I think you'll be interested in both of these. One: I can take them off slowly and o-open myself for you."

"Fuck yeah, baby. And two? I'm going to like two aren't I?"

"Well, you could take them off with your _teeth_."

Keith's eyes get hot and he turns enough to nuzzle into Lance's hip, mouth at the first zipper, "I’d like that. I’ll take door number two, please." And Lance shudders when Keith licks at exposed skin, taking the tab down without a pause.

The zipper is deafening in Keith’s ears. One side peels open and Lance shivers at the way Keith’s breath tickles. It feels nice. _Really really nice._ Keith bobs his head to get the other zipper, the boy shorts toppling to bunch loosely in front, leaving everything out in the open for Keith to enjoy.

“You could stay here, let me get you good and wet.” Keith suggests, darting to nudge the fabric aside.  He almost uncovers his prize when Lance lightly pushes his head away. Dammit, he wasn’t fast enough. 

“But you _said_ you wanted to take me remember?” Lance topples backwards, falling in the cradle of Keith’s out stretched legs.  It’s a gorgeous picture, the boots bracketing his sides while Lance bares all of himself.  The hot leather outlining tan calves as they rub his ribs teasingly.  That pretty little cock halfway there and the bedframe _clangs_ with the Keith yanking on the handcuffs. “Just let me get ready, y-you wanted to watch, right?”   

 _“Yes.”_ Keith will die if he doesn’t.

Lance hides his face into Keith’s knee. Un-fucking-believable. As if he has any right to be nervous, looking absolutely stunning like that, “Could you keep talking to me? Keep me warmed up? I’ve never—”

“Fingered yourself open for an audience? Never shown me how you tease yourself when you’re alone?” Yeah, he can run his mouth. He can handle the commentary. Keith smirks, feeling a little less overwhelmed by the sight of Lance spreading his thighs a little more. How he keeps his eyes tightly closed, as if he’ll lose his nerve if he sees how enthralled Keith is. “As if we give you enough _time_ to be alone. Come on, baby, put on a show.”

And Lance does.

“Hey, you’re still in charge and shit,” Keith rasps when Lance slicks his fingers. Their groins are so close, Keith can feel the slick drip against his own skin as Lance traces his opening. “But can I make some suggestions?”

Lance nods, hiccuping as he pushes one digit in. He undulates in Keith’s lap. It’s tight.

“Go slow for me.” The little shit puts in two fingers just to spite him. “ _Lance_ , I mean let yourself feel good. Don’t just work yourself open for me, I wanna see you find your spot, I wanna—”

Lance hits something and his eyes pop open. His mouth falls open in a breathless _oh_.

“There, _right there._ Press it, rub it, _play_ with that a bit. No, don’t put your other hand there. Your chest is lonely. Give it some attention. Come on, sweetie, there’s no need to be so mean to yourself, _stop pinching so hard._ Oh, honey, I’m always hungry for you. For you skin, your mouth, and those cute little moans you make when you’re feeling it. Baby, are you feeling it?”

Lance just writhes on his own fingers and keens.

“Yeah, just like that. Now add a third.” His eyes drink in his lover’s entire body, the nipples red from self abuse, the way noises are ripped from Lance’s lips, the way his hips rise and fall as if it’s easier to fuck himself on his fingers than it is to move them. Keith moves his knees, cradling Lance with his calves to get a better view. He wants the scene of Lance mindless in his own pleasure burned in his head. “You can come like this if you want. I don’t mind.”

“K-Keith, I—” Lance throws his head back, baring his rapid pulse. “ _Ah,_ I don’t know if I can.”

Keith licks his dry lips, “ _But I need it, Lance._ I need to see you come with _just_ your fingers. Please, baby? Don’t you want to be _good_ for me?”

And those words are what pushes Lance over the edge. Lance chokes on his release, his muscles shaking as his stomach is drenched in white. His breathing is a wreck and Lance is the most beautiful thing Keith’s ever seen. He goes limp, the aftershocks still making him twitch against Keith in the most delicious of ways.

“ _Perfect,_ baby, you did so good,” Keith gushes and Lance whines at the praise. Then his voice goes dark. _“Now it’s my turn.”_

The handcuffs crack open. It’s all about using the right kind of leverage really. Keith hums and rubs his wrists absentmindedly.

“I would have gotten up to let you go, you know,” Lance blearily remarks, too sated to care when Keith slicks his hand to ‘check’ how well opened he is. Or that’s until Keith digs into his prostate pettily, then he cares a lot. He gives a breathy gasp, “You didn’t have to _break_ them.”

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that? Plus I don’t want you do anything, just lay there and stay pretty.” Keith pets Lance’s thighs and leans until he can kiss his boyfriend sweetly. Then he twists a hand in the leather adorning Lance, sharply yanking him to rest on his side. “This okay?”

“Uh-huh, sure,” Lance wheezes a bit when Keith throws his leg over a shoulder, it doesn’t hurt to be bent in freaking half, but still. “Have at it.

Keith takes that as his cue to screw. He slowly feeds Lance’s body his cock, inch by inch until he rests perfectly inside. It’s the only time Keith can really be patient, doesn’t want it to hurt, never wants it hurt when he makes that first thrust into his lover. Even if the _tight_ warmth has every instinct roaring to claim, to take, to show Lance exactly who he belongs to…pain doesn’t have a place here.

Not in this space.

Keith sucks a mark into an inner knee, giving Lance a chance to settle and get used to feeling full. “Have I ever said how much I love how _flexible_ you are?” He presses the thigh higher, shifting the angle so when he thrusts it hits where Lance needs.

“M-many freaking times,” Lance chokes. Why isn’t Keith going faster? _Is he competing with a sloth?_ The Galra can’t be related to them. Each agonizing drag in and out of his body brushes that spot and Lance bites at his wrist at the torture.

“Or how awesome it is that I can literally _fuck you sideways,”_ Keith slurs. He kisses, worries new hickeys into any skin he can reach. Nuzzles the top of those fantastic boots and gives into the urge of tasting that leather. Keith leans down to take one of the straps between his teeth, mouthing at the skin under them. But his pace barely picks up and _Lance is going to kill him._

“That’s new,” Lance lets out a shaky moan. He squeezes Keith’s shoulder with his bent leg, the high heel scraping into his back, doing anything to get the paladin closer. Begging with every fiber in his body to move faster. _“Since this is the first fucking time.”_

“Don’t worry, it won’t be the last.” And finally he gives Lance what he wants. His grip turning rough, holding the harness so Lance can’t move as he gives it to him. Gives a dazed helpless smile as Lance’s cries echo in the room when his prostate is hit dead on. It won’t take long for him to reach that edge. But Lance, _ha,_ is coming with him. _“God, I love you.”_

Lance would reply, really. He would if he could stop screaming.

 _Oh, well_ , he thinks as Keith groans hoarsely, bending over him, his insides and _outsides_ painted sopping wet. _He’s sure Keith gets the drift._

Mission Red is a definitely a success. Now, all Lance has to do is worry about Shiro...


	2. Mission Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now the chapter you've all been waiting for...Lance's outfit for Shiro.

Lance doesn’t tease Shiro like he did with Keith.

Doesn’t flash a shoulder covered in black lace, or whisper hints of things to come. Doesn’t smirk or lick the lips that Shiro’s gaze is helplessly attached to. He just wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck and with a genuine blushing smile asks, “Can I have access to your room? There are a couple things I’d like to set up for tonight…just for us.”

How could Shiro disagree? “Of course, Lance. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Lance’s blush spreads. Standing this close to him reveals a few faint freckles here and there splattered on his cheeks and Shiro wants to kiss every one of them. “Uh…no. I think I’ll be okay. Just don't come in until eight. I don’t—I know that sounds weird, ‘Hey, you’re not allowed in your room’, but I need some time for your surprise.”

Lance isn’t the only one with a _surprise_. Nor is he the only one with access to the castle’s resources. He hopes Lance _enjoys_ his surprise as much as Shiro will. But, in the present moment, Shiro shakes his head slightly, and leans down so their noses touch. “It’s fine. Eight o’clock it is.”

A grateful glint shines in those blue eyes, “Thanks.” He leans in to press a soft kiss to Shiro’s mouth, _it’s precious,_ and Shiro has to stop himself from turning it into something more lingering, hot, and definitely not short.

There will be _plenty_ of that tonight. Shiro just has to patiently wait, watch the hours pass until then. He can do that.

So no, Lance doesn’t wind him up. Doesn’t say or do anything to aggravate, frustrate or provoke him sexily.

**But Keith does.**

Of course Shiro had known how successful Lance’s encounter with Keith went. _Keith didn’t shut up about it for days._ Unabashedly explaining it in explicit detail, _in public_ with Lance a miserable, scarlet, curled-up ball only a few feet away. Unfortunately, he was unable to move far on his own with how _sore_ he was that first morning.

He had been insufferable. And once he realized that it was Shiro’s turn tonight? _He’s become worse._

First, Keith monopolized Lance all day.

Shiro shouldn't be jealous but Keith is being an _asshole_. All day Keith’s done things that prevented Shiro from any one-on-one interaction with Lance. Disappears with their boyfriend after meals. Distracted Shiro by siccing Pidge on him or Coran with reports. He had even pulled Lance to sit on his lap in the break room and during dinner with his arms tight around his waist, burrowing his head into Lance’s back, cooing like a broken vacuum about how wonderful and _sexy_ he is.

And just when Shiro thought the torment was over…a few minutes before eight, Keith marches up to Shiro on the couch and shoves a finger in his mouth. Shiro gags at the force and takes ahold of Keith's arm. _It's sweet._ The sauce is oily and has a distinct flavor that reminds Shiro of peaches.

"What's that? Did Hunk come up with something new?" It's not an unreasonable guess, he saw Hunk humming in the kitchen a while ago.

"It's **lube**."

 _Shiro almost breaks Keith’s wrist,_ his grip turning harsh, bruising. Shiro feels like the digit is choking him, restricting his breathing as his sight blurs at the connotation.  

_"Keith."_

"Poor Lance, he needed so much help. With the room, _with his body_ , wanting to get good and ready for you." He holds Shiro’s chin with his uncaptured hand, stroking Shiro's tongue firmly and smirks when the paladin growls. "Don't worry I didn't get to see the final masterpiece, but I was lucky ‘cause _I got to take the edge off."_

"Where did you—" Shiro pulls the boy closer, bites, needs more of that taste. He licks between knuckles and makes sure Keith feels teeth and the crude indents as he gnaws and craves. _How fucking dare—_

"In your bathroom." Of course they were, just when Shiro was with Allura, discussing today's training. _"We made such a mess."_

He laughs at the man’s desperate reaction. Feeds another finger between those lips when Shiro runs out of that peach-like flavor. _He's gonna kill Keith._ For now he hunches over that wretched hand, his tongue chasing any hint of Lance on Keith's skin.

"I'd help you out too, but well..." Keith yanks his arm free, backs out of Shiro's reach. "You just had dinner and I wouldn't want to _spoil_ your dessert."

"Get. Back. Here." Shiro stands, ready to drag Keith away, to find a nice dark corner to give him a piece of his mind.

Keith feints to the right and sniggers when Shiro’s fingertips brush his jacket, but fails to catch it. "Oh and Lance told me to get you by the way. You shouldn't keep him waiting. Have fun~" He calls out dashing out the entrance.

Shiro snarls as Keith's laughter echoes down the hall, stands to follow and teach that horrible _cocktease_ a lesson but he stops.

He has better things to do...like Lance.

Shiro storms to his room, slaps down a palm on the panel to read his signature to unlock the place. When the door slides, he takes several paces in and freezes…stunned.

Little drops of warm light hang from the ceiling in the darkness. _Spider lights._ Shiro recalls their appearance from a swamp meet planet they boarded not too long ago. Like stars on strings they delicately sway back and forth. Harmlessly they attach to any surface and there must be at least a hundred of them. He reaches up to touch one of the glass-like droplet trails when—

“Romantic, huh?” Shiro spins towards the voice behind him. There Lance leans against the wall near the door, dressed in his usual casual wear smiling at the sight.  “I thought they were perfect to set the ambience tonight.”

“They’re…beautiful, Lance.” But not as beautiful as the soft expression that spreads across the blue paladin’s face.

“Thanks.” He glows. “It took me forever to set it up, even with Keith’s help.”

“I heard that’s not _all_ he helped you with.” The words come out miffed. Don’t get mad. Don’t get mad at Lance for asking Keith for help instead of _him_. Even when Shiro clearly asked Lance if there was _anything_ he could do, but no.

Lance teasingly puts his hands on his hips, “Well it’s not much of a surprise for you if you help me with it, Shiro.”

“I could have still acted surprised.” He so would have, how can Lance doubt him?

“I’m _sure_ you could.” The blue paladin opens his arms presenting himself, “Wanna _help_ me outta these clothes?”

Shiro can’t make it to his side fast enough. Lance laughs and Shiro is just smitten. He reaches with both hands to frame that smile, fingers stopping just behind the boy’s ears. Brushes those cheeks with this thumbs, and doesn’t deny the urge to follow that action with his lips.  The man needs to know if the soft orange glow of the lights is lovely on the rest of Lance’s skin.

It’s like the best present ever.

Docilely, Lance holds still as Shiro unwraps him layer by layer. Without the jacket he can see hints of black satin gloves _(where in the universe did he get those?)_ swallowing his arms and running under his top. Shiro finds out they go up to his upper arms, but that’s not exactly his focal point when Lance’s shirt hits the floor.

“Lance.” He breathes.

“Oh, good, you do like it, _Takashi_.”

It’s not a bra, but black lace hugs Lance’s chest like an open vest. His nipples peeking out shyly behind the sheer fabric and Shiro wants to suck them wet, suck them through the material or push that barrier aside and _bite_. There’s no garter belt, his stomach and abs open to his touch. He pets Lance’s skin, following that crease that leads to Lance’s groin. Lance moans at the sensation and Shiro need more. Thinks of all the pretty noises and names he wants spilling from those lips.

He pops open the button of Lance’s jeans, “Let’s, let’s get you out of those pants now.” Shiro says swallowing, trying to get moisture in his dry mouth.

Lance shakes his head. “Nope. Shoes first.” Shiro _whines_ under his breath. “Come on, you wouldn’t wait me to get tangled up in my clothes, right?”

“Right. Shoes first.” Remember the best things come to those who wait. Shiro will wait. He’s been waiting all day, just a little more—He sinks to one knee and raises Lance’s foot on it to work loose those shoelaces. After one, two shoes add to the nice pile on the side, he runs his hands up Lance’s legs, squeezing, feeling them up every once in awhile. He doesn’t bother getting up from the floor, because this is the best position to _watch_.

And what a view.

He tugs Lance closer almost burying his nose in Lance’s front. “Shiro!” Lance cries, his hands grabbing his head at the last moment, _pushing him away from where Shiro needs to be._

“Let me see.” Is that dark gravelly thing his voice? He swallows and tries again, “Please?”

Lance nods, and finally Shiro pulls down the last thing in the way of his prize. He lets out a punched, _“God, you’re so pretty.”_

Shiro is surprised he actually helped get those pants down, surprised he somehow helped Lance toe them off when his eyes are fixated on the sight before him. The panties are of course similar to the vest, see through in some places, laced patterns here and there to catch his interest. Matching the _fucking_ gloves are long stockings that caress Lance’s thighs. One is higher than the other, gravity already taking its toll and Shiro can’t wait to mess them up.

Wait. But Lance said— “Turn around for me Sweetheart.” There’s an order he can’t stop in his tone.

“No.” Shiro’s fingers tense around Lance’s thighs, “No? Not yet?” Lance repeats hesitantly, he tugs Shiro up as if he’d like him to stand and after a moment or two...Shiro does.

Careful. Go slow, this is Lance’s thing. _Don’t lose control._ This is in the same vein as before, first Lance plays and then they fuck him senseless. Have to let him play first. Shiro inhales through his nose and gives Lance a tense smile, “So how do you want to do this, Sweetheart?”

Lance stalls, playing with the zipper of Shiro’s shirt anxiously. Come on, this isn’t the time nerves. Go for it. “I-I want to do the things I don’t get to do usually.”

“Hmmm?” Shiro moves to wrap his arms around that slender waist, but Lance grabs his wrists. The tip of Shiro’s nails brush teasingly over that soft skin, _it’s not enough._  “And what’s that?”

“When you...touch me, I can’t think.” Lance looks to the side, biting his lip. Shiro can feel his pants get even tighter at the confession. “I drown in how how you make me feel and I—”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Shiro purrs, eyes half-lidded and dark. Loves to make Lance keen, loves to make him squirm, loves to see him weak, worn out with pleasure.

Lance glares, making Shiro’s smile wider. _How adorable_. “What’s wrong is I want to make you feel good too.”

“You do.”

“No, Shiro, instead of just lying there a moaning puddle of goo ( _but Shiro likes that, Lance. Likes it when you do that a lot)_ I want to actually focus on you. Don’t you think I’d like to touch my fill? Or taste you for once? I’m a man too, I have my pride. You’ve _never_ let me go down on you, never give me a chance to—”

“Okay, okay. Enough. I get it. I can’t help it, but I get it. Tell me what you want me to do.” He goes pilant in Lance’s grip.

Lance swallows and shifts, steeling himself. Then, he moves forward, using his hold on Shiro’s wrists to push them behind Shiro’s back.  It’s a strange hug, their chests press against each other as Lance arranges his hands the way he wants. Each inhale and exhale has Lance’s nipples rubbing against Shiro’s vest and the black paladin loathes that the barrier is in the way.

“Parade rest, soldier.” Oh. _Oh_ , well that’s a thing Shiro didn’t know he had. Heat flows from head to toe as Lance licks his lips nervously. “I don’t have to _restrain_ you, do I?”

A growl rings in Lance’s ear. Did he say that right? He’s trying to channel Keith here, but holy crow it’s awkward as hell. He looks Shiro in the eye to see those pupils expand and go black. The man panting quietly. Yeah, he said that right. Keep going. “You know—well, of course you know, Keith won’t shut his quiznak—that I had to tie him up, right? But I don’t have to do that to you, huh?”

There a mild screech as Shiro scratches his metal arm, keeping his forearms in place. “No, Lance...you don’t.” Shiro can follow along. A good soldier can follow any order.

Lance gets more and more daring. “Then you’re gonna be good for me, right, Darling?” Wow he’s always wanted to say that. The phrase roll nicely off his tongue.

 _“I’ll try, Sweetheart,”_ is his strained response.

Lance gives a wet kiss as a reward. Tries not to be too excited but fails with every pass into Shiro’s mouth ‘cause _yes_ it’s time to make Shiro quake for once. Time to make him shudder and, who knows _, maybe even lose it._ Make him feel good enough to break that perfect control he always carries in his stupid perfectness. Let _Lance_ do the work for once and let his boyfriend, the love of his life, relax and just feel. 

So he takes shameless advantage. Opens Shiro’s shirt rapidly _(excuse you, efficiently)_ to let his hands roam over sinew and muscle. Greedily fondles pecs, abs and anywhere he can reach. _And_ _holy shit Shiro has sensitive ribs_ as indicated by a minute jerk to the left with a feathery brush. **Shiro is ticklish.** And yes not the time or place, but you know Lance is gonna use that incredibly important discovery in the future. For now he keeps his touch firm as he hunts for more clinks in Shiro’s figurative armor.

“Having fun?” Shiro asks wryly, biting down on a gasp before it escapes him. Though the effort is fruitless when Lance licks his mouth open to coax it out anyway. 

Lance pulls back with a wet smack. _“Hell yeah.”_ And drops to his knees. 

Their positions are identical from two to three minutes ago. Only there’s nothing stopping Lance when he cracks open Shiro’s slacks. Nothing stopping him when he tugs boxers over those narrow hips and almost gets smacked in the eye with Shiro’s cock. _It’s glorious._ Not even the creak Shiro makes when he grinds his wrist bones together can ruin the feeling.

“I’m not gonna fit you in my mouth am I?” Lance states mournfully. His eyes devour the sight, making plans to compensate.

“Lance, if you keep talking like that, _I’m gonna come on your face.”_

“I wouldn’t mind.” He looks up to catch Shiro gaping at him with wide eyes. Lance’s smile goes from boyish to seductive and coy, “No, really, but this time I want you to come in my mouth.”

He then swallows as much as he can, using his damned gloved hands to work the rest. Shiro throws his head back and tastes blood. It’s feels amazing, and the fact that Lance’s unsure means he’s new at this, that he’s learning how to do this with Shiro. It makes his blood boil. His legs shake from just standing there, doing nothing when he’d kill to run his hands through Lance’s hair. Longs to help, to comfort Lance when he gags, jerks away coughing.

“Here, let me make it easier, let me h—”

“ _No_.” Lance coughs again clearing his throat. _He has goals dang it._ “No helping. I can do this, Shiro.”

And that’s it. How can you blame Shiro?  He’s been so hard since Keith jabbed his finger in his mouth, aroused to the point of pain to finally see _his outfit,_ and this image, the sight of Lance encased in _his color_ gazing up at him all determined as he takes in the head _to suck_ has him spilling down that long throat.

Lance swallows every drop.

He even braces his jaw with that satin hand to keep it closed. Lets Shiro finish completely, the orgasm making him twitch in that slack mouth before allowing it to fall out.

 _The poor man’s a wreck._ Swaying on his heels, his breathing the same as he would’ve on a day in the arena. It doesn’t help when Lance delicately wipes the corner of his lips and hoarsely says, “Come on, I want to do that again on the bed.”

Has his Lance played enough yet?

Apparently not. Lance jumps up to remind the man exactly how he tastes with open mouth kisses. Tongues twist as they fumble clumsily to the bed. He grabs Shiro by the arm, moving him out of position to push him on the bed. Obediently he permits Lance to arrange him, his shirt flapping open to the sides, pants disheveled halfway down his thighs as the he’s urged to lay down.

He’s starting to feel...funny. Restless and it’s not just because Lance hasn’t bothered to take off his clothes. Lance hasn’t come yet. And Shiro’s doesn’t really...come before his partner. Has always taken great satisfaction of being a generous lover.

_It’s like sweetheart isn’t letting him do his job._

“Okay, round two.” Lance cheekily announced straddling high on Shiro’s waist facing his feet. “And now the moment you’ve all been waiting for.”

He doesn’t say ta-dah, but Shiro very much wants to bite that ass for sass when the paladin presents himself. Arches his back resting chest on the leader’s stomach while breathes over Shiro’s oversensitive cock and Shiro’s pretty sure he knows where this is going. Where it _better_ be going or he’ll explode. Wow.

The panties are backless. Two soft straps following Lance’s curves _wonderfully_ to hold the thing together. The front hangs heavy as Lance gets comfortable; Shiro can see glimpses of that pretty dick through the lace, but his mouth waters at the opening only inches away his face.

“Am I too heavy?” He feels satin tease the side of his arousal and Shiro jolts.

He gives a shaky exhale that makes his lover twitch. It’s really competing for one of Shiro’s top sights. He hooks his thumbs to spread Lance wider, hypnotized, unable to stop himself, “N-no, you’re fine, it’s fine. Am I allowed to—”

“—eat me out?” There is a smile pressed into his groin. “Sure, for now, I’ll try this again and you can um, go to town.”

Shiro drives in, barely letting Lance finish the sentence and earns his first honest wail of the night. _Finally_ , after all that guilt about the lack of pleasure on Lance’s side. Thrusts his tongue deep, sure and closes his mouth to slurp and _suck_. Wants, needs Lance slick, open and sloppy.

“Ah—um I tried to, _Oh my gosh Shiro_ , h-how’s the lube? It’s supposed to taste good.” Lance had forgotten exactly how...distracting this was. He paws at Shiro’s erection, staring at it dazed. He’s supposed to be doing something here, what was it?

“Hmmm,” Shiro appreciates the delicious moan Lance gives at his answer. Demanding another, Shiro curls his tongue and gets it. But the sounds aren’t the only thing delectable, the fruity flavor is becoming a favorite fast. “Like peaches right?”

“H-how did you know?”

“Keith.”

A beat. “ _I told him to wash his hands,”_ Lance hisses out vehemently. _“I can’t believe he—ohhhhhhh!”_ The paladin gets sidetracked as Shiro pulls away to trace that rim over and over again. He makes long passes from opening to balls, needs Lance nice and _wet_.

Knowing that stunt was all Keith makes Shiro feel a little more benevolent towards Lance, “It’s okay, I cleaned him up.”

 _“You did?”_ Shiro chuckles in response and Lance writhes, buries his cry into where Shiro’s leg meets his body.  Wait, _he’s_ supposed to making Shiro feel good here! He mouths the side of Shiro’s cock, swallows, licks while twisting gloved fingers.

It sets off a chain reaction. Shiro groans into Lance, making Lance shake and keen around Shiro, which makes Shiro make more sounds _just so he can hear Lance get louder._ Lance’s head is swimming, he feels that edge coming too fast, he’s not going to last.  

He’s going to come. Wait. _That’s not the plan._

 ** _“No!”_** Lance rips away, twisting from Shiro’s hands. The paladin gives a sad confused noise to which Lance turns his head and glares, “ _Stop_. No. Stop, Shiro. I don’t want to come yet.”

“—What?” Shiro digs his hands into the thighs before they slip away from him. “What are you talking about?” Of course Lance needs to come. Like many times. _Like now._

“I want you to come first.”

“Lance.” The name is harsh. Unbelievable. Only Lance’s silk-covered calf pressing on his neck stops him from his goal. Lance needs to stop thinking about him so much. Shiro needs to put him in that place where he stops thinking and starts screaming.

“Please?” his sweetheart begs, first with his eyes and then with pressed filthy kisses to his tip. This isn’t fair. Shiro hates it. Lance isn’t letting Shiro do his job. He needs to— “Please, _Takashi?_...I want you too?” 

_Cheater. They knows he’s weak to his birth name. That’s cheating._

Shiro head hits the bed and bores holes into the ceiling. Strangled grunts worming from gritted teeth as Lance whispers his thanks against his cock. His horrible gorgeous boyfriend grows confident, uses lips and tongue to work him over and one thought repeats in Shiro’s brain. Probably his last coherent thought of the night

_He will pay for this._

He throws a hand away from carving bruises into Lance’s hips to claw at the bedside table. Falters as Lance hums and _plays_ and feels himself wind up tighter and tighter. Yanks the drawer open to grab the thing inside and toss it by his head for later. Lance isn’t the only one with fucking surprises.

_Lance will pay._

Lance manages to sink his mouth all the way down Shiro’s cock without gagging this time. His nose hits where base hits that V. He swallows slowly, his throat constricting so Shiro finds that peak and topples over it to come with a shout. _Victory_. Under him, Shiro’s body shakes from overstimulation and Lance swells with pride. He did it. He rocked his boyfriend’s world, give him a gold metal and call it good. He releases Shiro with a pop. His throat hurts and whoa his lips feel swollen and man he—

 _He slides._ Falling face forward awkwardly as his body skids far up Shiro’s chest. The grip on his hipbones unyielding, unforgiving. His chin hits Shiro’s abs, moving his head away from that cock, away from his new favorite toy.

“Wait, I’m not done yet,” Lance whines, struggling to get closer. “I’m not done making you feel good yet.”

 _“Oh, yes, you are,”_ Shiro snarls, roughly pulling Lance’s ass back to his mouth where it belongs.

“But—” Lance says. What’s the deal? Doesn’t understand why Shiro’s so mad instead of enjoying his afterglow. He did okay right? Shit, well he was half winging it, what if—  “W-was I okay? Did I do something wrong?”

“You did nothing wrong, baby. You made me come _twice_. _And now it’s my turn to make you come.”_ The phrase is feral. A statement, not a question.

Oh, Lance guesses coming before your partner is a big offense in Shiro’s book? It’s not exactly that he’s... _ahem..._ opposed to the motion. His panties are digging into him here. He’d be more embarrassed by the way the head of his cock pushes, poking out at the waistband but he startles when Shiro takes both of his forearms and traps them in the small of his back with a single metal hand.

 _“And more than once,”_ is carefully enunciated. Annnnnd he’s the type to keeping score of who loses it? Lance never thought Shiro would be that petty but um, okay? He’ll let Shiro bring him off twice just to be fair and then he’ll— “You understand, _Sweetheart_?”

“Um, y-yes?”

Shiro’s not satisfied. “Yes, _what?_ ” He prompts rubbing firmly on a tan hipbone before cradling it, holding it in place.

Well, fuck if that testy growl doesn’t get to Lance. “Yes, Darling.”

“ _Good_. You had your fun, now let me have mine.”

Using a bit of strength he pulls on the trapped arms, forcing Lance to sit upright with a yelp. Right so the position forces the paladin to _ride Shiro’s face._

Lance screams.

From there...it’s all a blur.

His thighs are soaked. With what Lance doesn't even know anymore, can’t put two brain cells together to make a guess, but he does know one thing. _Shiro’s gonna kill him._

From the onslaught of pleasure his mind can only catch flashes really.

Like how Shiro kept him there. _On his face._ Held him tight, let him squirm and shriek and shake, but he couldn’t escape, couldn’t go anywhere. Not until Shiro's had his fill.

_"P-Please, Darling!"_

"Mmm.” A wet filthy squelch. “Not yet."

Lance thought he’d get a break once he gave in to mindlessly grind down on Shiro’s tongue. Once he came hard with a high piercing keen. Once he painted his thighs and Shiro’s stomach with his release.

_He was wrong._

Shiro hadn’t stopped. He just sealed his mouth over his entrance and leisurely fucked Lance through his aftershocks. In and out, slowly but _relentless_ to drag out the orgasm longer and longer until it bled into the next. Making sure Lance’s pretty cock was filling up again to drip on his abs. Only then did he release Lance, amused to watch him sway only to topple over to the side. Lance weakly pushes on his arms, trying to get them firm enough push himself up but it’s pointless.

Especially when Shiro scoots back to rest against the backboard and drapes Lance over his lap.  Ass up defenseless, Lance pants as something teases his opening. It’s not a finger or the dick Lance would really appreciate, sorta familiar like a... _holy crow._

“I have a present for you too.”

 _Buzz_.

“T-taka—” Lance tries to get a syllable out, tries to swallow, but he needs every breath he can get to mew pleadingly against Shiro’s leg.

Shiro hums. He was right. The vibrator the ship made is just the right size for this. The sleek silicone slides easily into his lover, a lovely black since that’s the theme of the night, isn’t it? He twists his hand, pressing the toy in nice and deep and Lance jerks helplessly.  His muscles twitch useless as metal fingers stroke patterns up and down Lance’s spine.

“Pretty, _pretty_ Lance,” the black paladin voices languidly when Lance whines and comes again, “So good, so nice, _so_ _mine_.”

Later, much later Lance will mumble tiredly to Keith that it was worth it. That making that perfect control that Shiro carries around himself at all times _crack_ was Lance’s crowning achievement.

Right now though? Lance regrets everything.

Especially riling Shiro up this much. He attempts to bargain, to reason.

“I-I came.”

“I know, baby.”

“T-twice. _Ah_.” His voice is so raw, “I-isn’t it your— _Please, Takashi!_ —turn?” 

“It is my turn, Sweetheart, it’s my turn to focus on you.”  

There’s a word for people like Shiro, what was it again? Oh, yeah. _“H-hypo—”_ A shallow gasp, _“—crite.”_

“That’s not very _nice,_ Lance.” _Click._ The vibration gets turned up higher, a rhythm with drops Lance can’t hope to predict. He thrashes with the sensation, tries to bite Shiro but the paladin just chuckles darkly. “Oh, the way you _move_. I don’t think I’m going to stop anytime soon.”

Lance whimpers, feels tears start to run down his face at the sensation. “But you said _—”_

 _“I said more than once.”_ Lance feels his dick valiantly filling up again. It hurts. The pleasure is too much, unbearable and it goes on and on. A rustle, and a line hot kisses worry marks into his nape. “I want to see you come until you break. Tonight’s our special night and I’m going to give you everything. _You’re going to take everything_. Don’t worry, if you pass out I’ll just wake you up in the _best_ of ways.”

The toy presses directly on his prostrate and he hates Shiro.

_“I love you, Lance.”_

* * *

Slap. _“Let.”_ Smack. _“Him.”_ Shiro grunts tucking Lance further into this body with every hit that lands. **“Go.”**

Shiro just sleepily growls at the command and tightens his grip on the blue paladin. When Keith stomped through the dimly lit room, his arms filled with supplies, Shiro thought he’d be able to lure Keith into joining them in bed—Lance has truly addicted them all to cuddles—but unfortunately the red paladin wants to do the opposite of what Shiro wants...go figure. If he keeps this up he’ll wake Lance, and the poor baby has been up all night. _For shame, Keith._

“Shhhhhhh, he’s still sleeping.”

“Yeah, like the dead, _you monster.”_ Ha. Shiro’s never needed ‘sex pollen.’ Keith’s been on the blunt force of Shiro’s stamina before, though getting Shiro to the point of _using_ it takes a lot of goading. Kudos to Lance, Keith knew he could do it. “I bet he won’t wake until noon. Now let me check on him to make sure he’s not hurt or bleeding down there.”

Shiro eyes crack open, suddenly much more alert. “I didn’t hurt him,” he murmurs defensively. Sure, there were a few times _he didn’t bother to pull out_ , but he made certain to go slow, that Lance was prepared well and _—_

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But just in case _you did,_ I have some ointment to use. And besides.” He pinches Shiro when he opens his mouth to protest. “It’s better to get him clean. No one likes waking up crusty and sore, _not that you would know._ Now let me get baby into the bath. The hot water will do him good and I can hold him up easy, unconscious or not.” 

“I can help.” Shiro cracks his neck and begins to reluctantly untangle their limbs under the sheets.

“Or you could take a shower. You reek.”

Shiro grumpily rumbles. What is about his lovers and them refusing for accept his help? Keith even swats at Shiro again when he tries to intercept the red paladin while he was picking up Lance to carry him to the bathroom.

“Oh, fine. Shower and _then_ help me wash Lance,” Keith adds. He chuckles at the way the man perks up. He’s like a puppy. A stupid, sexy puppy.

The shower does the black paladin wonders. He moans at the hot streams hitting his muscles in the right places and fondly stares through the glass as Keith tends to Lance. First wiping him down with soft rags and sponges, alright...Shiro feels a little guilty about the mess he made. But a dark part of him curls in contentment. It’s the right to own, the marks on Lance’s skin blatant. Lance isn’t the type cover them up, but the hickeys are high on his neck anyway. It’s the right to care for Lance when he winces to sit down because Shiro then will settle him to rest on his stomach. Maybe on top of him so he can coax the Lance to eat from his fingers. 

Keith catches the man in the middle of daydreaming, “You’re such a dick.” He lobs a sponge at the glass then turns to gently place Lance in the tub. The water rises slowly as he quickly strips to settle behind his passed-out lover.

Keith washes his lover’s hair, cautious of his eyes as he rinses and leans Lance comfortably back against him. He tries not to glare at Shiro too much when he pads over, a towel wrapped around his waist. Lance is irresistible but this lack of response worries the hell outta him. Luckily, Lance chooses that moment to stir lightly in his arms.

Shiro notices Lance’s eyes fluttering open and crouches over the side of the tub, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Lance returns with a tired smile.

“I wasn’t too…” Shiro falters, tries to find the right word. “ _...intense_ last night, was I?”

Lance snickers against Keith’s skin, water sloshes over the side. “You so _were,_ dude. But _—”_ He interjects at Shiro’s crestfallen expression, “I didn’t mind...In fact, I think I liked it. A lot.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.  I just don’t think _—”_ Here the blue paladin finally has the grace to blush, “ _—_ I could handle that all the time, you know?”

“Thank Zarkon’s balls,” mutters Keith, “There’d be nothing left of you if you could.”

“Maybe if we could take him together though?” Lance arches to pepper kisses over Keith’s jaw hopefully.

“Maybe.” He skims his palm over Lance’s slick chest, a nipple peaking at the action. He watches Shiro’s reaction, his pupils getting dark as they take in the scene and has to raise a finger to lightly pump and play with the nub. “We _really_ should let you rest though.”

“I guess.” He’s sore as hell, but _Quinzak_ that feels really good. A tiny moan escapes his lips. The sound echos in the bathroom and Shiro looms so far over the tub he’s probably going to fall in. He just got pounded to pieces last night, is he really that much of a horny animal? “If that’s what you want.”

Keith’s other hand traces a line up his thigh, higher...and higher. “Hmmm you know what I want, babe, what we always want. But for now, before we let you nap again, let’s make sure you’re clean...inside and out.” 

A splash. Shiro definitely ‘fell’ in the tub. His weight pressing Lance harder against Keith, trapping him between mouths and hands and teeth.They try to be careful at first, they really do, honest, but things escalate, teeth clack together as Lance finds out he still has a voice to lose. And even if Lance _aches_ —even if he feels like he’s been rubbed raw—his body still reacts, sings for them because this spot between them is where he belongs. They’ve given him a place, and for that he’s going to hold on with every ounce of strength.  

So he gives as good as he gets. Somehow finds the energy— _geez thanks Shiro_ —to ride Keith and kiss Shiro until his lips are numb, he can’t think of his life without _this_ , without them beside him. Cries of _more_ spill from his lips, while the water sloshes around him because he’s just as hungry for them, just as starving for them. He’s _never_ giving them up.  

He’s happy to find the crazy sentiment is returned. He **gets** it now. Gets what Shiro was trying to say, trying to show even now as the black paladin won’t leave his mouth for one second. Like a magnet, kissing _‘I love you’s’_ over and over deeper, more thoroughly. Understands with every lick or suck Keith makes over the deep bruises Shiro left last night, making Shiro’s claim his own as well.

He’s theirs.

It’s in the way they hold him, tight enough for marks he can grin at later. It’s in the ravenous way Shiro comes at him, and it hasn’t changed much from the first time when he was drugged to the gills, sex pollen or not. It’s the sweet dirty praise Keith coos in his ear, telling Lance his plans, his plans to fuck, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish.

He’s apart of this. A part of them. _He’s theirs._

And they’re **his** too. So of course they’re all insatiable animals here.

Lance wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I truly hope that this was worth the wait. The chapter liked to twist and turn from me and I wasn't sure if I pinned down what I wanted okay. Some things I didn't expect: Supportive, fluffy Keith who's actually good about playing along and freaking dominating Shiro who probably has a darkside. Yet overall? I think I'm pretty good with how this turned out. 
> 
> The series is done, but if I get more ideas (or bribes...like fanart...just saying here) I could definitely revisit this universe. :D 
> 
> Though I like keeping my Ao3 account mostly teen and under for my family and friends who like to check my stuff out sometimes...I also put everything on my tumblr? And though it might be pandora's box, my tumblr is satire-please, I am open to message and headcanon about these wonderful paladins anytime. 
> 
> A special thanks to all those that commented (and helped me with their encouragement a ton) in the the first chapter: the-all-seer, wintersnight, cassius (walking_trigger_warning), rebelrumi, No1DigiBakuFan, Anira8884, thuguke, Cari, Angery_pidge, Alana+Bochmann, Sanokun, binding_of_cain, heavenscloud, Miyuki_Namida49 (your comments always make me smile so hard Miyuki), Blunixoi, hybridkitsune, Hidden_Daydreamers, hoodoo88 (writing twice is always nice), Jamie, Masterliful, Briana95, xXStilesKuchikiXx, Bubblegumhairedmonster, jameyalloveragain, HowLoveGoes (thanks for writing twice), Ileria, kitausu, xmaikoto, Someone_end_me, princelyslytherin, umeyaoi and Raven.


End file.
